


A trespassing adventurer saw it all while messing with the grand telescope in Alhaenum Astrologicum

by Vreliskriri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: This fic saved the author's tailfeathers once.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vreliskriri/pseuds/Vreliskriri
Summary: A snowball fight involving Haurchefant Greystone and a Warrior of Light. An inquisitor was slightly harmed in the making of this story.While this was written with my WoL, Rine Dreamcatcher [15 at the time], in mind, she's not mentioned by name, title or pronouns. Readers are welcome to project other characters if they so wish.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	A trespassing adventurer saw it all while messing with the grand telescope in Alhaenum Astrologicum

I’ve agreed to go for a walk.

My boots laced up tight and my hands drowning in the sleeves of a very Elezen-sized shirt, I step outside. Snowflakes drift round the fortress walls, and a soft layer covers the yard. With it being so early, few footprints tarnish it. I do see the ones right in front of me that lead down steps of stone and end where an impatient Haurchefant draws circles into the snow with the tip of his left solleret. He hasn’t heard the door creak, and the sound of my feet on the snow is barely audible when I, on a whim of childlike mischief, sneak up behind him.   
  
Who threw the first snowball? Did it fly, cold and merciless from my bare hands, splattering all over his mail? A more interesting question would be who brought a sword to a snowball fight. Laughing, Lord Haurchefant and his guest chase each other up and down the fortifications, rushing past guards and toppling over an inquisitor whose cries of heresy are largely ignored.  
  
”Fine, I yield!” Haurchefant finally exclaims and slumps dramatically against the wall of the chocobo stable. His cheeks are red from running. There are lumps of snow in his hair. He’s trying to look appropriately disappointed, but the sides of his mouth start twitching upwards as I come closer.  
  
”You fought splendidly, my friend! And, the vigorous blush on your face is something I’m full glad to see,” he says. I sit down beside the knight, close my eyes and let my uneven breaths slow down. Perhaps, I can let myself bask in this small victory.


End file.
